Dotachin oneshot
by Silvergust
Summary: There was nothing Walker and Kyohei knew better than that Erika could be devious at times. What happens when she finds out there is something between them? Walker X Dotachin/Kyohei Kadota one shot.


Walker's eyes nearly widened in surprise, "Erika, please be joking."

The brown haired girl shook her head. "Nope," then her eyes sparkled. "I even got Dotachin to agree."

Walker knew she was practically begging him to do this. She was also giving him that puppy dog look that he had to give in to. How she had gotten Kyohei to agree to this he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He didn't want to do this, but those brown eyes were boring into him, begging to be obeyed. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it," he agreed reluctantly. Actually he was just the tiniest bit excited about those plans. It would be a bit different, being on camera, knowingly, but that meant he could watch it over and over and over again. He knew Erika would.

"Yay!" Erika exclaimed jumping up and down. "Now I just have to get everything ready!"

With that she took off doing something she rarely ever did. Leaving Walker by himself on the crowded street of Ikebukero. He knew Erika wouldn't let him into the apartment until she was finished.

"So, Erika blackmailed you too, huh?" Kyohei asked placing an elbow on Walker's shoulder.

The boy nodded. "I guess we don't have a choice."

Kyohei smiled, "It won't be any different from any other night. The only new thing will be the video cameras."

Walker nodded, but Kyohei sensed something was wrong with his young companion.

"Walker, are you sure you're okay with this?" Kyohei asked gently. He honestly hated to see anyone in his group hurt, worried, or sad. He especially hated to see the normally bright and fun-loving Walker upset. Not only because the boy was part of the gang, but because he truly loved Walker.

"It's just," Walker shuffled his feet as color rose to his pale cheeks.

Kyohei waited. It wasn't like Walker to be at a loss for words, which meant this must really be bothering him.

"We've never…gone all the way," the boy finally spit out. He looked at the ground almost afraid to look Kyohei in the eye. When the man didn't answer Walker cautiously said, "Dotachin?" That one word could usually make him speak, but this time Kyohei didn't reply with the normal "Don't call me that."

Instead Kyohei took Walker's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Walker, it's perfectly okay to be nervous. Anyone would be." When Walker kept looking at his shuffling feet Kyohei sighed. "I'm glad you told me."

That did the trick Walker's head lifted and he seemed fairly normal. Until his phone gave the unmistakable noise of some theme song to his favorite anime. He glanced at the text.

"It's from Erika," he said. "She said she just wants me for something and that you need to stay here."

With that Walker headed home. When he got there he was met with a clean apartment and a strange scent. Erika was all ready prepared and he had to admit he wasn't liking the way things looked.

"What's that smell?" Walker asked the grinning Otaku.

"That's my little secret," she replied as she practically pounced on him.

"Erika, is all of this really necessary?" he asked. He truly hoped Kyohei would show up soon.

"Yes, yes it is," Erika replied before leaving the room.

The scent that Walker had first noticed was erotic. Something about it was stimulating in itself. He could feel his member growing harder the more the scent engulfed him. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but his hands were tied behind his back. He imagined Kyohei stroking his member, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to feel Kyohei make long gentle strokes up and down his member. The door opened to the room he was stuck in and he was face to face with Kyohei.

Kyohei was surprised to see Walker all ready stripped and waiting for attention. He could see in the boy's face that Walker wanted to be touched. Kyohei's own member grew hard at the sight. Walker had his hands tied around the only poll in the room and tied around his mouth was a bandana. Kyohei's body was heated at the sight he pulled off his blue jacket followed by his black wife-beater shirt. There was something about the scent of this room that the rest of the apartment didn't have. It set him off, made him long for Walker more than usual. He untied the bandana and held the dark green piece of cloth in his hand for a moment as he tried to figure out what to do with it. Then he got an idea. He tied the silky fabric just below the tip of Walker's member.

Walker whimpered. It wasn't tight enough to hurt him or block circulation, but it was tight enough to stop him from cumming.

"You can't cum until _I_ allow it," Kyohei whispered in Walker's ear. Kyohei's breath on his bare skin caused Walker's body to shiver in anticipation. It was hard to believe that he would fall for a guy. Then to have that guy be Kyohei of all people. His skin danced as Kyohei traced his fingers lightly down Walker's arms.

The boy was sensitive around his wrists and the underside of his arms. Kyohei couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He untied Walker's hands and they fell to the floor. Kyohei lifted Walker's hand and kissed the boy's knuckles. Color began rising to Walker's cheeks. He was used to Kyohei's gentle manner, but it still caused his heart to flutter. Kyohei felt the waist band of his pants grow tighter as he made his way to the front of Walker. He placed light kisses all the way up the boy's arm. He stopped when he reached Walker's neck. He nuzzled Walker's neck. Walker sighed and raised his head so Kyohei could get at his neck.

The man lightly kissed Walker's neck. Kyohei nipped lightly at the lobe of Walker's ear causing the boy twitched under Kyohei's touch. Walker's member started throbbing and twitching, begging for attention. It wanted to be touched he wanted to be touch. Kyohei made his way to Walker's lips.

They shared a passionate kiss with their tongues battling for dominance. Walker moaned into the kiss and allowed Kyohei to explore his mouth. To tell the truth he was still worried about what was to come. His hands found their way to Kyohei's pants and, of their own accord began unbuttoning them. Kyohei moved so he was sitting between Walker's spread legs. The man's pants fell down around his ankles and he kicked them off soon followed by his boxers. As Kyohei kissed Walker his hands slowly and expertly teased each of the boy's hardened nipples. Walker's skin began to dance and twitch. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He needed his release, his member was pulsating with the beating of his heart and it hurt. It wasn't the bad kind of pain, but the kind that meant he needed his release. He needed it now!

"Pl-please, Kyohei," Walker panted. "I need to cum," the boy begged.

Kyohei chuckled. Walker had a feeling like he was a mouse caught in a trap. Was this what his and Erika's victims felt like? No, he enjoyed this he wanted it.

"Not, yet," Kyohei teased.

Walker gave Kyohei a teasing glare as he pushed Kyohei to the ground. He then removed Kyohei's hat before licking the precum from Kyohei's member. Kyohei arched his back and gave a quiet moan before covering his mouth. When he moaned he had remembered Erika was watching, he didn't want her to know he had a weakness.

"Dotachin," Walker teased pouting like a puppy. "I want to hear you."

Then again, maybe this weakness wasn't such a bad one. He let his hands fall to his sides as Walker worked his way down Kyohei's shaft. Walker bobbed his head causing Kyohei to moan more loudly. When Kyohei felt he was nearly ready to burst he pulled Walker's head away. The boy tilted his head questioningly.

Kyohei turned the boy around.

"Ky-Kyohei-ah!" Walker sounded surprised, but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure when Kyohei inserted a finger into Walker's virgin hole. Kyohei twisted his finger upwards causing the boy to scream. When Kyohei felt the boy was prepped enough he positioned himself behind Walker. Walker stiffened up.

Kyohei leaned over Walker's back and whispered. "It's fine. Just relax, Walker."

Walker did as he was told. He couldn't help it. There was something about Kyohei's voice that just made him want to obey.

"Are you ready?" Kyohei asked quietly.

Walker nodded nervously. His body wanted this, it truly did, but he was frightened. He didn't want to do something wrong.

Kyohei positioned himself at Walker's entrance. Kyohei pushed himself in slowly. He moaned as he felt Walker's tight walls close in around his member. Walker clutched at the carpet. Tears were beginning to form around Walker's tightly closed eyes. Kyohei's shaft was about half may buried when Walker whimpered.

"Ky-Kyohei! Stop, please," Walker begged. "I can't, stop, please. You're too big."

Kyohei stroked Walker's back lovingly. "Walker, relax. It'll get better, I promise."

Walker nodded and tried his best to relax. Kyohei began moving again. It hurt, but Walker realized it felt good to. Soon the pain was no longer there and walker offered more of himself as Kyohei pulled the boy's hips back toward him.

Walker's moans filled the room as Kyohei pounded him. He was begging for Kyohei to go faster in a slightly raspy voice (probably due to the screaming).

"Kyo-**HEI**!" Walker yelled.

Kyohei felt Walker's body tighten around him. Kyohei moaned and feeling Walker clamp down around him moaning his name sent him over the edge. He rode out his own orgasm and pulled out of his young lover. Walker sat down and leaned back against Kyohei. The two of them were panting hard when their breathing finally calmed down Kyohei looked down at Walker.

"Walker," Kyohei was about to continue when he realized the boy had fallen asleep. Kyohei ran his fingers through the boy's sweaty hair. Walker could be so attractive without even trying. It was almost wrong and completely unfair.


End file.
